The rapid growth of Internet-of-Things applications in which a wide variety of objects are provided network connectivity to allow the objects to send and/or receive data over the Internet is leading to the development of a new generation of integrated circuits that are suitable for these Internet-of-Things applications. In many cases, Internet-of-Things applications require semiconductor integrated circuits that have small layout areas, low manufacturing cost and/or low standby and operating power coupled typically with moderate computing performance (e.g., in terms of data storage, processing speed and/or connectivity).